Castiel and I
by GabriellaTheTrickster
Summary: Castiel sees someone he knew back when and she doesn't react too well until the Winchesters take her back to the hotel after her friends get killed by a vampire.
1. Surprises

I was visiting some old friends of mine, when I heard the door slam. I looked up and saw a vampire smiling deliberately at me. I hadn't got any weapons with me so I fought with my hands. He wasn't expecting a hunter. I struggled but eventually I won.  
"I'll be back. Not in a few days but soon." He jumped out the open window. I shivered in chills. I ran downstairs and saw my friends lying on the floor. They were dead and I got angry. I saw my best friend Ashley's phone still open. I was surprised to see the Winchesters number on her cell. I closed it and left it with her, I heard a car slowly stop and two door slams. My eyes began to tear up. I felt the tears fall down. The Winchester boys came in and saw me crying, still alive. Then an angel came in. The taller, handsomer one came to me and began asking me questions.  
"What were you doing here?" He asked me gently.  
"I was visiting some old friends…They are dead now obviously but…we weren't expecting a vampire to come here. In this house I mean." I was so shook up over my friends' deaths I couldn't speak no more. He hugged me tightly, and I wasn't expecting him to be so…friendly.  
"Okay, it's alright. You're not the vampire obviously…I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean checking out the bodies now. The one leaning is Castiel." Castiel looked over and I froze. Sam looked at me, concerned. I began to freak out and screamed at him.  
"How could you! You let my mom die! I don't want you near me!" Dean and Sam looked at me with shock. Castiel looked upset and kept stuttering he was sorry. I didn't want to, but I calmed down and began crying. Sam kept holding onto me tightly. I didn't want to forgive, but it was hard not to when he looked so upset and stuttering like that. I felt exhausted after all the feelings came crashing down. Sam carried me to the car and sat me beside Castiel with a watchful eye. I didn't care anymore, so I fell asleep. I woke up in a motel, Castiel carefully watching me.  
"Where is Sam and Dean?" I asked sleepily, just waking up.  
"They left to find some info on the vampire. They'll be back." I felt bad about screaming at him. I got up and went to take a shower. As soon as I put on my clothes and blow-dried my hair, I went to Castiel.  
"Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I was just freaked out about the whole situation." He smiled a little. He held out his hand.  
"No hard feelings?" I laughed and took his hand. It felt nice, holding a hand again…Our hands were like that for a few moments then we let go. I heard the door open and I ran to see if it was Sam. It was. I smiled wide. He smiled back.  
"Good to see your up and smiley." I hugged him tightly, I felt like this could turn into something…but when I held hands with Castiel…I felt a tingly feeling in my stomach. As soon as Dean walked in with food, my stomach growled. Sam and his brother laughed. I forgot about my feelings and I dug in the food. Castiel sat beside me and was dangerously close to me. I felt that tingly feeling in my stomach again. When I got done eating I told them I was a hunter also, and I have been searching for the vampire that killed my friends. Castiel kept glancing at me. I felt self-conscious and I went to the restroom. I splashed water on my face. I had to get a hold of myself before I ended up falling for the angel who let my mother sacrifice herself…I felt my heart race as I heard someone knock on the bathroom door.  
"Um…Come in?" I heard the door open then shut. I turned to see it was Castiel. He looked nervous. All my thoughts disappeared and I ran and grabbed his trench coat, pulling him to me and kissed him passionately. I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I am in love with Castiel.


	2. The past always catches up

Castiel had to end the kiss and I looked at him, repentance in my eyes. He just gave a smile, the first he's ever smiled at me. I smiled back when there was a knock on the door. Castiel flashed us to the outside of the hotel. I saw Castiel look at me sadly though. I didn't know why until he finally spoke.  
"Angel…There's something we need to talk about…I need to tell you about your dad." I was shocked. I've never met my dad… and yet he knew my dad? I began walking with him as he talked. "There's a reason you never knew your dad. He was an angel. Demons and Lucifer were coming after you as a child and he died saving you. His name was Josiah, and he loved you and your mom very much. It was unfortunate when your mom decided to do what she did a few years ago. I'm so sorry but your dad was a good man. He was a compassionate angel. He understood emotions better than any other angel." He looked at me as I soaked it all in. we were a mile down the road. I stopped and felt tears run down my face. I looked ahead and there was my mom. _Mom?_ I thought she died! I almost ran to her when Castiel held me back.  
"What are you doing?! That's my mom!" I yelled but I couldn't lose the grip Castiel held on me.  
"No! That's a shape shifter. Your mom is dead. She's been dead. You got to listen to me. Take this gun filled with silver bullets and shoot now!" He whispered in my ear. Tears filled my eyes as I took the gun behind my back and shot at the shape shifter. It hit the shape shifter right in the heart, and the shape shifter died. I looked at Castiel and cried in his arms as he flashed us back to the hotel. Dean and Sam looked at me concerned. I stopped crying and tried apologizing to Castiel.  
"I'm sorry, I should have known better. I just hoped." I looked at him apologetically. He just smiled sadly.  
"No. It's understandable. Really, don't apologize. I'm going to tell Sam and Dean what just happened and the whole story alright?" I nodded, afraid my voice would crack. Sam sat beside me and I smiled at him. Dean sat in front of us in a chair. "Angel was just a child. Her dad, an angel named Josiah, protected her and her mother from Lucifer and his demons. Her mother died a few years ago trying to protect Angel. Angel, you never knew that…But Lucifer was after you and still is. He wants to use her as a pawn. But something that Lucifer doesn't know is that she can't be touched. I don't understand why but if any demon or even Lucifer comes near her, for some reason her powers will send them to another place. Where, I don't know… but it's happened before. When she was just a kid." Castiel looked at me to see my reaction while Sam was looking at me, surprised. Dean was reacting well, for Dean. I couldn't believe that Lucifer and demons can't touch me. That was wonderful news. At least I could be of good use. I smiled and Castiel and the Winchesters both smiled back at me. They had a weapon and I was willing to do the part.


	3. Unexpected

I heard my stomach growl hungrily. I smiled apologetically and Dean grabbed the car keys. I sat in the back with Castiel and we talked most of the time to the diner. I couldn't believe the food was 20 minutes away. Dean slowly drove up but I felt something tingly, and not the good kind, in my stomach.  
"Um, guys. I don't think this is a good idea." I felt the tingly feeling grow stronger and I felt an urge to find out what was in there. "Lucifer is in there. I feel it." Castiel looked at me, concerned. I got out of the car and felt my wings spread. Castiel and the Winchesters got out and stared at me in amazement. I felt the wings go back in and my powers were rising as Lucifer came out to meet us. He looked surprised to see me almost glowing. I looked at him and felt almost compelled to attack immediately. I held on to my humanity though, not attacking yet.  
"Ah, Angel. I see you found your angel powers. You are quite hard to find. I'm surprised to find how easy it was for you to come to me." I felt the anger towards him fill up.  
"Yes, well…I can't hide forever, can I? I have to face you sometime." My lips curved into a sardonic smile. Lucifer's returning smile was almost creepy but I had no time to get creeped out. It was time for me to face the murderer of my parents.  
"Yes, that's right. But yet you're all good buddies with the angel who let your mother die." Lucifer smiled mercilessly.  
"I know the truth, and I'm not going to let my emotions get in my way. You've been waiting a long time to get me. Well, here I am." Lucifer smiled evilly. He thought he could get me. Well, he can try to get me. I know something he would never have guessed. Even though I didn't know what would happen if Lucifer tried to get near or touch me, I still smiled broadly. I have been waiting for this my whole life. Time for the long awaited battle.


	4. Safe

I felt a burst of energy shoot through my hands and Lucifer right through the chest. He got knocked back and hit the brick wall of the café. Blood ran down his head. Lucifer got up, angry now, and charged at me. But a protective aura made him get knocked back again. He looked frustrated and confused. He pulled out an angel knife and charged again, but stopped as an invisible barrier blocked him. He yelled in frustration.

"Why can't I get to you?!" He ran towards me, but instant upon touching the barrier, he disappeared. I stayed in fighting position until I couldn't feel the tingly feeling anymore. I smiled confident at the Winchesters and Castiel. I ran into Castiel's arms, not caring what the Winchesters thought. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. We're all safe, for now. I let go and looked at Sam and Dean.

"I was expecting a longer battle, oh well…we're safe for now." My stomach growled embarrassingly loud. "Can't escape hunger though." We all laughed as we got in the car. I sat by Castiel again as Dean drove to the motel, hoping they would have food ready. As we went into the motel, we saw a buffet and pink hearts hanging from the ceiling. Today was Valentine's Day. I went up and grabbed a plate of food. Castiel followed me to a table of four. Sam sat in front of Castiel and Dean sat in front of me. "So…today is Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's day guys!" I smiled as I took a bite of my heart shaped cookie with red icing on it. Castiel suddenly looked away as he cleared his throat. "Cas, you okay?" I looked at him concerned along with Sam and Dean. He looked at me with a cute puppy dog look. I gave a small laugh, he was being adorable right now.

"Well, now that we're safe for now…I know you forgave me but ever since I saw you outside your friend's house…I never understood the feelings before…But I think I love you." I looked at him, surprised. He was proclaiming his feelings in front of the Winchesters? His friends? I smiled shyly.

"Aw, Cas is in love!" Dean said, smirking. Sam elbowed his brother.

"Cas, I was mean to you…I'm sorry…But I feel the same way. I'm glad that you told me." I smiled and the waiter picked up my half empty plate. I got up as everyone began to slow dance to my favorite song, Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. I grabbed Cas's hand and he stood up. He followed me to the place where people where slow dancing. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We began to slow dance and I leaned my head on his chest. I felt like the feeling of our love was growing. I smiled contentedly.


	5. All good things come to an end

I felt cold chills as everyone suddenly became frozen. Even Dean and Cas became frozen. The only one who wasn't frozen was me. Lucifer smiled sadistically. I felt fear for the first time since I saw him.

"Ah, cat got your tongue? Don't worry the others will be fine, but I found a loophole to your powers. You see, I can't touch you…but he can." I saw my dad flash in front of my eyes. Tears instantly ran down my face and I fell to the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to b-be dead?" I looked at him, tears continuing to fall. He smiled a hate-filled smile which made me cringe on the floor. I couldn't stand this pain. "What do you want Lucifer?! Why can't you leave me alone?!" Lucifer just shook his head.

"Ah, you see I wanted you to join me as my right wing angel, but now…I just want you dead. And he's going to kill you. And you won't stop him because you love your dad you've never known too much. Didn't you wonder why you never saw him around? Castiel lied to you to protect you. Sweet gesture right? Well, he can't stop me this time. He's frozen and now it's time for you to die." He nodded towards me and he was right. I couldn't stop my dad. He stuck a knife right through me. I felt the blood come out and I began to quietly gasp for air. Tears fell down as Lucifer watched me die slowly. I closed my eyes and Lucifer left with my dad. Everyone became unfrozen and Cas ran to me. I heard him crying and the Winchesters came over. Castiel picked me up and flashed me to our motel room. The Winchesters were there minutes later. I opened my eyes weakly. Cas tried healing me but he couldn't.

"C-Cas…I'm sorry I couldn't stop Lucifer…He had my dad stab me. I'm sorry…" I felt my life slip away into the unknown and Cas cried hard and wouldn't let my lifeless body go. Sam and Dean just watched, shocked and upset.


	6. Alive

I woke up in a strange place, but I could tell it wasn't Hell. I saw my dad look at me apologetically. "Where am I?" I looked around, too confused to be mad.

"You're in heaven. I sent you here by using a normal knife disguised as an angel knife. Listen, Lucifer doesn't know I'm here and I don't have much time before I send you back. I put the two rings that Sam and Dean needs to send Lucifer back in his cell in your childhood house. Sam and Dean have the other two. Lucifer doesn't know I hid them there. Go to 7675 Walt St. That's your old house. There's a box in your closet. Open it and you can send Lucifer back with all four rings. I love you. Now tell the others what I told you. I'm so proud of you…Goodbye." I heard Castiel still crying, not letting go. My eyes instantly opened as I gasped loudly. Castiel looked at me, surprised. I sat up, looking at Cas.

"Cas, my dad didn't kill me with an angel knife! He sent me to heaven. He gave me important information to tell you, Sam, and Dean. Where are they?" I heard the door open and close. I stood up and Sam and Dean looked at me, surprised. "I wasn't killed with an angel knife. My dad sent me to heaven to tell me information. We need to go to 7675 Walt St. to get the other two rings. That way we can send Lucifer back in his cage. Let me change first." I picked out black skinny jeans and a red short sleeve shirt. Cas flashed us out of the motel to Dean's car. Dean drove us to the address and I got out, running to the house. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I remembered where my old room was. I went to my closet and saw a white box. I grabbed it and ran downstairs, out the door and into the car. Dean drove us back to the motel and we went back to the room. I opened the box and there the two rings lay. I grabbed them and Dean gave me the other two. I was the only one who could send Lucifer back. This time Lucifer had no chance to beat me.


	7. Back in the cage

I was waiting for Lucifer to come, this time I was prepared. All four rings on my fingers, a sly smile creeps on my face. He doesn't know what's coming for him this time. I felt the bad tingly feeling again hopefully for the last time. Lucifer was fuming. I just couldn't die. He looked like he was going to go off.

"I thought you were dead! How are you still alive?!" He was about to attack but he remembered what happened the last time. My dad appeared besides Lucifer. Lucifer smiled evilly. "Okay, Josiah…she's back. Kill her once and for all." But all of a sudden, he flashed to my side. Lucifer looked confused and betrayed. Josiah, my dad, grabbed my hand and Lucifer's wrist and we were in Hell. My dad pushed Lucifer in his cage and I locked him up, but my dad was locked in there also. Lucifer apparently grabbed onto Josiah and he was in the cage, locked in there with Lucifer. I was about to unlock it but my dad shook his head no. I felt tears as I flashed back to earth. I was lying on the ground, gasping from the trip from Hell. Castiel looked away from me, which wasn't normal. He normally worried about me but…for some reason I felt fear, like something bad was about to happen. Cas just flashed away, not asking if I was alright. Now I knew something was wrong. Tears were falling down, I needed to know why Cas suddenly left me. Sam and Dean looked guilty, like they knew something. I wanted to ask but I figured they would tell me when they were ready. So I sat up, still crying. Sam sat beside me and put his arms around me, comforting me. Sam looked me in my eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry…He's really upset at himself right now. He's going to explain later, he's just really confused right now. Give him some time. Trust me, it's for the best." I looked at him and he gave me a sorrowful smile. Maybe it was worse than I thought. I wasn't sure what to expect so a lot of things were going through my mind. I looked up at the darkening sky, a storm threatening to come. This was a sign.


End file.
